Histoire d'un crime
by Anemosys
Summary: Les événements de la vie de Tom Jedusor se bousculent, et peu à peu, le conduisent à devenir Voldemort...Découvrez ses choix, et sa descente dans les ténèbres...
1. Blessante vérité

Note de l'auteur : Voilà, j'ai décidé de commencer une nouvelle petite fic ! Elle ne sera pas trop longue, en trois parties, si mes calculs sont justes…J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Encore une fois, c'est une fic sous le point de vue de Tom Jedusor, comme la fic 'Le miroir de Risèd' que j'ai écrite. Bonne lecture ! 

*************************************************************************************

Partie 1 : Blessante vérité 

'_Là où il y avait eu de la lumière,_

_Il ne resta plus que ténèbres…_

_Là où il y avait eu de l'amour,_

_Il ne resta que haine…'_

D'un air absent, je regardais les flocons de neige, qui tombaient un à un sur le sol. De temps à autre, le doux contact glacé d'un flocon sur ma peau me faisait frissonner.  Un vent froid soufflait sur mon visage. Peu à peu, le soleil se couchait, des traînées rosées et orangées zébrant le ciel sombre. Les derniers rayons de l'astre disparaissaient à l'horizon, transperçant de leur lumière les nuages qui restaient sur leur passage. 

C'était un de ces moments magique qu'on ne se lassait pas de contempler. L'union de la lumière et des ténèbres. Le moment où le jour disparaissait, et que la nuit l'emportait.

Je fermais mes paupières, appréciant le calme et la tranquillité qui régnaient autour de moi. Cette paix qui contrastait tellement avec ce que je ressentais au fond de moi. 

'_Ton père a toujours été vivant. Ne le savais-tu pas ? Oh, comme c'est drôle…Ne savais-tu pas aussi qu'il t'avait sciemment mis dans cet horrible orphelinat ?…_'

Ma main serra fortement ma baguette qui était presque sortie de ma poche. Si quelqu'un se trouvait dans les environs à cet instant, je savais que je serais capable de lui jeter un sort douloureux. Oui, douloureux. Et avec de la Magie Noire. 

'Veux-tu que je te raconte une histoire, mon cher Tom ? Tu ne veux pas ? Tant pis, je vais quand même le faire…Il était une fois, une belle jeune fille qui vivait dans un grand château. Ses parents étaient riches et très respectés, mais la jeune fille n'apprécia pas le fait d'avoir été fiancée sans son accord…Un jour, elle tomba amoureuse d'un jeune homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie…Malheureusement, elle et ce jeune homme étaient issus de deux mondes trop différents…Alors, la jeune fille renia son père et sa mère, et s'enfuit avec celui qu'elle aimait…

_Est-ce que tu devines enfin, Tom, de quoi je te parle ? Non ? Toujours pas ? Alors, je continue…'_

Comme si c'était hier, je me rappelais encore de ses paroles…De ses yeux bleu pâles qui m'observaient avec intensité…

Grindelwald. Le plus grand mage noir qu'on ait connu.

Lui, qui m'avait dit toute la vérité. 

_'On aurait pu croire que l'histoire allait se terminer comme dans les contes de fées, et qu'ils allaient se marier et qu'ils auraient beaucoup d'enfants…_

_En effet, ils se sont mariés…Mais la jeune fille avait un terrible secret…Elle était une sorcière. Lorsqu'elle le dit à son mari, tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle disparut, et il la chassa de sa maison…Très triste, la jeune fille avait été trahie par celui qu'elle aimait, et rejetée par sa famille…Quelques mois plus tard, elle donna naissance à un beau bébé. Avant de mourir, elle l'appela Tom Elvis Jedusor…_

_C'était la triste histoire de l'union d'un Moldu et d'une sorcière, Tom…_

_L'histoire de Tom Jedusor, simple Moldu, et de Maria Salazar Serpentard, fille d'une puissante famille de Sang-pur…_

_Mais plus que tout, c' était ton histoire, mon cher Tom…'_

Je ne l'aurais jamais admis à quiconque, mais cette vérité avait quelque chose qui me blessait…Avais-je eu tort de l'écouter ?

Je me demandais parfois, pourquoi Grindelwald avait pris la peine de me raconter tout cela, avant de mourir par la main de Dumbledore…

Dumbledore. Il ne m'avait jamais rien dit. Alors qu'il avait toujours su. 

Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il me regardait de cette étrange façon. Comme si j'étais une bombe prête à exploser. Savait-il la vérité ? Pensait-il que j'allais sombrer dans le Mal en sachant la vérité ? Pensait-il que j'aurais haïs les Moldus ?

Mais savait-il vraiment la vérité ?

On ne sait jamais avec cet homme…

Machinalement, je faisais glisser ma baguette entre mes doigts, jouant avec elle comme un vulgaire gamin de cinq ans…J'appréciais la magie que je sentais en elle, puissante et dangereuse, qui n'attendait qu'à être utilisée…Avec le temps, j'avais appris à la connaître par cœur : les rainures dont elle était ornée, les petites imperfections qui traînaient par ci et par là, mais surtout, ce souffle de magie qui l'abritait, et qui me donnait l'impression d'être invulnérable…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avait-on laissé de cette manière ? Est-ce que tous les Moldus se comportaient donc ainsi? Etaient-ils tous lâches au point d'abandonner femme et enfant au moindre problème qui leur était posé ? Ou bien mon père faisait partie des spécimens ratés ?

Et dire que son sang coulait dans mes veines…

D'un geste rageur, je jetai ma baguette loin dans la neige poudreuse, sans prendre la peine de la ramasser…

A quoi servait-il d'être sorcier, lorsque c'était à cause de toute cette différence entre sorciers et Moldus qui avait causé la perte de mes parents ?

Mon cœur battait la chamade, et je ne pouvais pas rester tranquillement en place, parce que je savais que j'étais sur le point de tout faire exploser…

Mes poings étaient fermement serrés, mais malheureusement il n'y avait rien sur quoi je pouvais taper pour faire baisser ma colère…

C'était étrange…J'avais l'impression que mon sang bouillait à l'intérieur de moi, alors qu'à l'extérieur il faisait si froid…

« Quelle étrange façon de se comporter avec votre baguette, Mr. Jedusor…Venant de vous, c'est assez surprenant. »

Dumbledore. Encore en train de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Lentement, il se pencha, et ramassa ma baguette recouverte de neige, puis il me la tendit, ses yeux bleus brillants d'une lueur amusée.

« Merci », dis-je sèchement en reprenant possession de ma baguette, et en l'époussetant de cette neige dont elle était recouverte, sans prêter attention à Dumbledore.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il parte, après m'avoir assez importuné rien que par sa vue, mais évidemment, il resta encore je me demandais s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès pour me taper sur les nerfs.

Il me regarda, essayant de lire en moi comme dans un livre, mais je ne détournai pas mon regard. Après un moment de silence, il soupira, et me dit :

« Y a t-il quelque chose, Tom, dont tu voudrais me parler ? »

Et voilà, il avait soudainement passé du vouvoiement au tutoiement. Ce n'était plus 'Mr. Jedusor', mais c'était 'Tom', maintenant. C'était une chose assez courante avec lui, un moment il nous parlait comme un professeur, et l'instant d'après, il nous parlait comme un oncle bienveillant.

Et puis, pensait-il réellement que de toutes les personnes sur terre, je me confierai à lui ? Plutôt mourir.

Dumbledore donnait toujours l'impression de tout savoir. Mais ce n'était qu'un homme. Il n'était ni omniscient, ni omnipotent. S'en rendait-il compte parfois ? Ou bien la façon dont tout le monde le vénérait après la défaite de Grindelwald lui faisait oublier qu'il n'était qu'un être humain à part entière ?

Finalement, me rendant compte qu'il était toujours là, devant moi, je fut obligé de lui répondre :

« Non, monsieur. »

A nouveau, il me scruta du regard, comme s'il essayait de lire à travers moi les secrets que je pouvais bien cacher.

« Je suppose que rien ne te tracasse alors ? »

« Non, monsieur. »

Allait-il enfin me laisser ruminer mes pensées en paix ?

« Sache Tom… » Il marqua un bref instant d'hésitation. « Sache Tom, que je serais toujours là pour toi…Viens me voir, si tu en éprouves le besoin… »

Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il n'était pas la panacée à tous les problèmes. Vraiment…

Où était-il quand j'avais vraiment eu besoin de lui ? Où était-il quand Grindelwald me murmurait des atrocités à l'oreille que je ne voulais pas entendre ? Où était-il quand ma mère agonisait ? Où était-il quand je mourais à petit feu dans cet horrible orphelinat ?

Mais je répondis seulement :

« Bien. Je m'en souviendrai. Merci. »

Il hocha la tête, puis il s'éloigna en direction du château, sa cape virevoltent derrière lui, et sa célèbre silhouette disparaissant peu à peu de ma vue.

Où étiez-vous toutes ces fois où je me suis senti si seul ?


	2. Identité Erronée

Note de l'auteur : Voilà le nouveau chapitre !! J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que le premier ! Finalement, je ne suis pas sûre du nombre de chapitre pour cette fic. Mais je ne pense pas que je dépasserai 5 chapitres. Désolée pour ceux qui attendent la suite de mes autres histoires, mais il faut absolument que je termine cette fic, ça fait depuis longtemps que je voulais faire une fic sur Tom !Même si je ne suis pas très inspirée pour les autres fics, je les continuerai, promis ! Note aux reviewers :  **idril coamenel **: Merci beaucoup !! On voit toujours Dumbledore comme étant le bien incarné, j'avais envie de changer un peu de point de vue ! lol 

**Fleur : **Merci ! C'est vrai, je suis fan de Tom, enfin pas autant que Harry, mais quand même…Au fait j'ai lu tes dark fic, c'est vraiment super !! En tout cas, continue tes fics !!

**Ikuko : **Merci !! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Tom, mais c'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de fics sur lui en français…En tout cas, ça fait très plaisir, merci !!

**Pattenrond : **Merci beaucoup !! Voilà la suite, j'espère que vas aimer !! 

**deborah : **Voilà la suite, j'espère que t'as pas attendu trop longtemps !

**parvati : **Wow ! Deux reviews ? Tu me gâtes !! lol Merci !! autrement, tu voudrais pas essayer de faire une fic, pour voir ? Vu que t'adore lire et que tu connais les HP par cœur, tu pourrais essayer !! En tout cas, on se voit en classe !

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi.

***********************************************************************

**Partie 2 : Identité Erronée **

'Ne me dites pas que je n'ai pas essayé… 

_Que je n'ai pas essayé d'être normal…_

_D'être aimé et choyé…_

_Mais le passé est le passé…_

_Il est trop tard pour retourner en arrière._

_Mais est-ce seulement de ma faute ?_

_Si j'avais eu une autre vie,_

_Aurais-je fait cela ?_

_Si les choses soient différentes,_

_Si j'avais vécu dans un autre monde…_

_Mais…_

_Le passé est le passé…'_

_'Des yeux rouges…_

_Plein de haine…_

_Des yeux verts…_

_Qui appellent à l'aide…_

_Qui est-ce ?…_

_Des morts étaient étalés à mes pieds, certains méconnaissables dû aux horreurs qui leur avaient été infligées…Et tous ces corps flottaient dans un bain de sang…On aurait dit une vision de l'Apocalypse…Cette sensation de peur, ces cris de désespoir vrillaient à mes oreilles et étaient capables de glacer le sang dans les veines…_

Un garçon était agenouillé au milieu de toute cette scène. Le contraste était fulgurant, on aurait dit une once de lumière dans un tableau empli de désespoir. Une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair ornait son front…Et ces yeux verts…Tellement innocents…

_Venu de nul part, aussi soudainement qu'un prédateur capturant sa proie, un rire cruel résonna de toutes parts…_

'Avada Kedavra !' 

_Et tel la mort s'emparant de sa victime, un éclair de lumière verte illumina l'obscurité un court instant…Et puis, plus rien…Tout sombra dans les Ténèbres…Le noir total…'_

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Mes mains agrippant fortement les couvertures, n'osant pas fermer mes yeux, de peur de revivre la scène horrible dont j'avais rêvé. Oui, c'est ça, ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar…

D'ailleurs, les images s'estompaient peu à peu, et tout ce dont je me souvenais était cette impression de peur qui semblait emplir le rêve…Mentalement, je comptai jusqu'à dix, espérant pouvoir contrôler ma respiration saccadée… 

Malgré moi, mes paupières se fermèrent, et encore une fois, comme si j'avais retourné en arrière, je me souvenais de la voix de Grindelwald, persistante et  doucereuse, qui me parlait…Je me souvenais de cette atmosphère lugubre dans laquelle j'étais plongé…Et pour la première fois dans ma vie, j'avais eu vraiment peur. Pourtant, le visage de Grindelwald ne laissait rien paraître d'effrayant, il n'y avait pas cette lueur de folie que je percevais parfois dans le regard du maître de l'orphelinat, il n'y avait pas d'hurlements de colère, il n'avait pas d'arme tranchante dans la main…Simplement, il s'était avancé vers moi, et un frisson m'avait parcouru l'échine. Parfois, il faut bien peu de choses pour que la peur naisse…L'émotion qui émanait de lui, ne présageait rien de bon. Au fond, je savais que je ne serais plus le même après cette rencontre. Et lorsqu'il m'avait parlé, j'étais fixé. 

'_Tom, veux-tu savoir pourquoi je te dis tout ça ?'_

Cet homme ne voulait pas me tuer, même si ses mains avaient déjà goûté au sang de milliers de victimes…Mais pire encore, c'était de la douleur, de la souffrance qu'il voulait de moi. Mais ce n'était pas mon corps qui allait en avoir les frais, ce n'était pas de la souffrance physique…C'est la souffrance morale qui torture les âmes et pousse les hommes faibles à se suicider. C'est la douleur mentale qui rend les hommes fous. C'est le cri de l'âme lorsqu'on a tout perdu.

_'Ecoute moi, il faut que tu saches…Il y a longtemps, il a été prédit qu'un enfant naîtrait sous le signe de la lumière et des ténèbres. Mais il n'aura qu'un seul choix, l'Ordre du Phénix ou l'Ordre des Ténèbres…Et le futur de ce monde dépendra de son choix…'_

C'est la vérité qu'on cache des yeux des innocents. La vérité n'est pas toujours belle et simple.

C'est la vérité, blessante, à son état le plus pur, qui atteint le cœur des ignorants et les fait souffrir. 

_'Cet enfant…C'est toi, Tom…_

_Choisis bien, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. Mais n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui t'ai dit toute la vérité.'_

Je me levai brusquement de mon lit, ignorant les pensées confuses qui se livraient une bataille dans mon esprit. Entre mes rêves mêlés et les réminiscences des paroles de Grindelwald, je ne savais plus que penser…__

J'avais l'impression d'être manipulé par des personnes qui ne pensaient qu'à étendre leur pouvoir encore plus loin. Mais n'était-ce qu'une impression ?

Où est la vérité, où sont les mensonges, lorsqu'on ne peut faire confiance qu'à soi-même ? Après tout, la limite entre le mensonge et la vérité est-elle si visible lorsqu'on sait manipuler les deux à sa guise ? 

_'N'oublie pas que c'est grâce à moi que les mensonges dont on t'avait nourri ont disparu.'_

Etait-ce vrai quand on me disait que Dumbledore ne voulait que me modeler à sa guise ? Faire de moi un simple pantin exécutant ses ordres ? 

_'N'oublie pas que tu es l'héritier de Serpentard.'_

L'héritage est-il donc tellement important ? Je ne crois pas à la prédestination, de même que je ne crois pas que nos gènes décident pour nous. Nous sommes chacun conscients de nos actes et des actions qu'elles engendrent. 

_'Mais surtout, n'oublie pas, il n'y a pas de Bien ni de Mal, il n'y a que le pouvoir, et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher.' _

Ca, je le savais depuis toujours...Le pouvoir avait la suprématie sur le Bien et le Mal. Le pouvoir dépassait les limites de la morale. Il m'était arrivé parfois, de me demander pourquoi certaines personnes faisaient des choses qui ne paraissaient avoir aucun sens à mes yeux. La raison était bien simple, c'était parce qu'ils le _pouvaient…_

Je voyais devant moi, mon pâle visage se refléter sur le miroir. Des yeux bleus clairs, des cheveux bruns foncés, presque noirs, une bouche mince, le tout dans un visage ovale, quelques angles plus accentués que d'autres. J'aurais pu passer pour un simple garçon ordinaire. Certains disaient que j'avais un air mystérieux, plutôt charismatique, mais maintenant que je savais…Que je savais que sur cette figure se reflétait aussi les traits d'un pathétique Moldu…

Dans mon sang, coulait _son _sang…Ma chair était formée de _sa _chair…J'étais maudis, condamné depuis ma naissance, parce que mon premier souffle avait été animé par une parcelle de _lui_…Parce que c'était _lui_ qui m'avait engendré…_Lui_, que j'étais supposé appelé _mon père…_

On associait ce mot à une famille, à une figure paternelle aimante. Mais moi, tout ce que je ressentais à travers ce mot n'était que de la haine profonde. 

Un sentiment de dégoût de moi-même traversa chaque cellule de mon corps. Mon poing collé à la vitre froide, j'espérais n'avoir jamais été né…

Je ne voulais pas être Tom Jedusor, fils d'un pathétique, idiot, imbécile Moldu. Non, je n'étais plus Tom Jedusor…

Je me forgerai un nouveau nom, un nom dont tout le monde craindra la puissance…

Maintenant, j'avais pris ma décision. A la fin, peut-être que Grindelwald avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait en ce servant de la vérité comme arme. Je n'étais pas dupe. Il voulait faire de moi une nouvelle personne, eh bien, soit. Mais je savais que je ne m'étais pas trompé.

Ceux qui m'avait fait souffrir allaient payer. Il fallait que justice soit faite. Et je la ferai moi-même…


	3. Masque Trompeur

Note de l'auteur :

Et voilà la troisième partie ! J'adore écrire sous le point de vue de Tom, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Note aux reviewers :

**Fleur : **Merci ! C'est normal que ça te fasse penser à un Harry qui tourne mal…Parce que c'est un peu l'impression que j'ai en tête aussi…lol Enfin, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

**lily : **Merci ! J'aime bien décrire les sentiments de Tom !

**parvatil : **Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras, et que ça ne te décevras pas ! (Avec un peu de chance, ça compensera tout ce que je t'ai fait marcher en ville !) A la prochaine !

**Ikuko : **Merci !! J'espère que ce chapitre sera bien écrit aussi ! Par contre, je crois qu'on sent moins bien les sentiments de Tom dans ce chapitre que dans l'autre…Enfin, tu verras !

**Kim : **Merci ! Voilà la suite !

**misslulu : **Merci ! J'espère que là aussi les sentiment seront bien décrits ! Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer :

Les persos ne sont pas à moi.

***************************************************************************

**Partie 3 : Masque trompeur**

_'L'enfant était méprisé,_

_Haï et repoussé._

_Par la peur,_

_Il parvenait à se faire respecter._

_Mais il ne connaissait pas_

_Le sens du mot amitié._

_N'ayant pas le Sang-pur,_

_Les Serpentards le rejetaient._

_Quant aux autres maisons,_

_Elle le rejetait,_

_Parce qu'il était un Serpentard._

_Ainsi, n'avait il jamais trouvé sa place.'_

Les vacances de Noël arrivaient à vive allure, et, conformément à la tradition, la neige n'avait cessé de tomber depuis quelques jours. Des sapins ornaient les salles, avec leurs guirlandes et leurs lumières multicolores. De temps à autres, des chants de Noël se faisaient entendre dans le château. Une atmosphère de fête régnait à Poudlard.

Pendant les pauses, les élèves étaient dehors, mus par une joie grandissante, ils jouaient dans un vacarme étourdissant avec la neige poudreuse. Ils s'amusaient à se lancer des boules de neige, à courir dans tous les sens comme des gamins surexcités. Moi je les observais d'un air exaspéré, assis dans un coin où ils ne pouvaient me voir, et par conséquent, où j'étais à l'abri de leurs stupidités. 

Comme ils étaient innocents, insouciants, avec leur figure de chérubin…Et c'était _ça_, qui était sensé avoir connu le terrible règne de Grindelwald ? C'était la génération née dans un monde empli de terreur et d'atrocité…Mais leurs visages n'abritaient aucune crainte, aucune inquiétude. 

Fini le règne de Grindelwald, pourquoi s'inquiéter ?

Voilà ce qu'ils pensaient.

Sauf moi, car l'esprit de Grindelwald était toujours là, quelque part, présent dans ma tête. Je savais que de toute manière, le Mal ne pouvait pas être complètement éradiqué de la surface de la Terre, tant qu'il en restera une parcelle dans le cœur des hommes. Bientôt, un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres prendrait la relève. Qui sait, peut-être que ce serait moi ?

Je me levai, puis, habité par une curiosité puérile, je marchai lentement dans la neige qui était encore intacte. Un léger sentiment de supériorité m'abrita. J'étais le premier à avoir posé mes pas sur cette neige encore pure. C'était le genre de sentiment qu'on avait lorsqu'on possédait quelque chose rien qu'à soi, ou bien, lorsqu'on avait enlevé à jamais la pureté et l'innocence d'un être. 

Mais là, c'était encore différent, marcher dans la neige n'était pas un délit. 

Je me demandais ce que l'on pouvait ressentir lorsqu'on commettait un interdit. La charmante douceur de ce mot était tellement enivrante, que parfois, au lieu de réfléchir, certains se précipitaient à réaliser l'acte défendu. C'était comme si le mot 'interdit' avait la même force qu'un aimant et éveillait la curiosité. Cependant, j'avais toujours eu l'habitude de raisonner avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Si je me laissais tenter à commettre l'interdit en le sachant consciemment, aurait-il la même saveur que si je l'avais ignoré ? 

Je ne le savais pas, et la seule façon de le savoir était de le faire…

Essayant d'ignorer les frivolités des élèves autour de moi, je me dirigeais à pas sûrs vers le bureau du Directeur. Le professeur Dippet était un homme avisé, mais il n'était pas très clairvoyant. En fin de compte, avec quelques mots bien choisis, en l'encensant de qualités, juste assez pour satisfaire son ego, il était facilement manipulable. De plus, il ne voyait pas à travers la façade que je m'étais crée, celui que j'étais vraiment. En y réfléchissant bien, presque tout le monde me voyait seulement comme un préfet respectable, conscient de ses responsabilités, et très doué en classe.

Tout le monde, sauf Dumbledore.

Me barrant le passage chez le Directeur, la figure droite et hautaine, Marcus Malfoy me jaugeait du regard, ses bras croisés, et son dos appuyé contre un mur. L'air moqueur, un rictus aux lèvres…Tout ce qui émanait de sa personne me semblait exécrable. 

-Tiens, tiens, commença-t-il de sa voix désagréable, qu'est-ce que notre cher préfet a fait de mal pour aller chez le Directeur ?

Je me demandais silencieusement comment un esprit aussi bas pouvait avoir sa place dans la noble maison de mon ancêtre. C'en était presque une honte pour moi.

-Rien qui ne te concerne, Malfoy, dis-je d'un ton exaspéré.

Il s'avança, sa main fermée sur sa baguette, puis il m'observa avec quelque chose comme de la pitié dans le regard.

-Cher, cher Tommy, tu ne pourras jamais être au même niveau que moi. Alors, cesse de faire comme si c'était le cas. Dois-je te rappeler que ton sang est souillé ?

Ne pouvant en écouter davantage, je l'empoignai à la gorge contre le mur. Je pouvais accepter les reproches lorsqu'elles étaient fondées, mais là, on m'insultait. On me méprisait sur un sujet où je n'avais eu aucune prise. Je n'avais pas pu contrôler ma naissance, je n'avais pas pu choisir mon _père_…

-Ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton.

A chacun des mots, la pression de mes doigts autour de son cou se resserrait un peu plus. Je sentais sous sa peau sa trachée qui se contractait, son pouls qui battait, ses veines où le sang affluait, et je serrai encore un peu plus. C'était un délice pour moi de le voir souffrir de cette manière, de le voir perdre son air triomphant. Combien de temps tiendrait-il ainsi ? Et si je resserrai encore un peu plus ? Juste pour voir combien de temps il tiendrait sans air jusqu'à ce que la couleur de son visage change ?

Il gesticulait comme un rat devant moi…Il agitait vainement ses bras, ses pieds…Qu'il souffre, qu'il pleure, et qu'il regrette jusqu'au dernier mot et jusqu'au plus profond de son âme ce qu'il a dit…Plus jamais on n'osera se moquer de moi de cette manière…Je leur montrerai à tous, un jour, ce dont je suis vraiment capable…

-Sache, murmurai-je à son oreille, sache que je vaux beaucoup plus que toi…Il viendra un temps, où toi et tes futures générations seront nées pour me servir…Et je te promets que ce jour-là tu seras à mes pieds…

Avec ses derniers mots, je le relâchai enfin. Ma poitrine me brûlait, le souffle me manquait, et je savais que ma colère n'avait pas encore été suffisamment atténuée. Une partie de mon être me disait qu'il fallait le tuer, mais l'autre partie me disait qu'il fallait seulement l'ignorer. La haine cédant à la raison, je le laissai à contre-cœur. Mais avant de partir, il me regarda avec un mélange de surprise et d'horreur. Finalement, avec le peu de force qui lui restait, il parvint à articuler :

-Tom…, il déglutit, tes yeux…

-Quoi mes yeux ? lui dis-je sur un ton amer.

-Ils sont…rouges…, murmura t-il.

Avant que je n'ai pu lui demander quoi que se soit d'autre, il était déjà parti. Plusieurs fois de suite, je clignai des yeux, l'incompréhension me gagnant, ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait voulu me dire….

Lorsque j'arrivai enfin dans le bureau du directeur, une autre mauvaise surprise m'y attendait. Ce n'était pas Dippet qui était assis au bureau, c'était…Dumbledore.

Ah…, ce cher Dumbledore, pourquoi se trouvait-il toujours sur mon chemin ? Je commençai à me demander s'il ne me surveillait pas de près…

Instantanément, je remis mon image de parfait petit élève sur le bouton 'on'. 

-Mr.Jedusor, en quoi puis je vous aider ?

Comme si j'avais besoin de votre aide…, pensai-je intérieurement.

-Bonjour professeur, je me demandai si…je pourrais parler au directeur, répondis-je d'une voix calme et mesurée.

-Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible. Le professeur Dippet a eu un appel urgent, c'est pourquoi je le remplace pour le moment. 

Je regardai alors le sol, feignant un regard ennuyé. Puis, pour bien montrer mon embarras, je me mordis subtilement la lèvre inférieure. Cependant ma posture restait droite et fière, je ne tenais pas à jouer le rôle d'un minable Poufsouffle non plus.

Dumbledore me considéra de la tête aux pieds avec un regard indulgent, puis il me parla de sa voix bienveillante :

-Peut-être que tu peux me dire ce que tu avais en tête, Tom.

Encore une fois, il passa du vouvoiement au tutoiement en un instant. Ca commençait à en devenir terriblement agaçant. 

Jouant le jeu, je lui répondit :

-Oh, je peux, professeur ? Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger avec des choses sans importance…

Il me coupa la parole :

-Si un élève juge nécessaire de voir le directeur, je suppose que la moindre des choses serait de l'écouter.

Bien sûr Dumbledore…Il ne vous reste plus que l'auréole et les ailes blanches, après je pourrais vous nommer le plus grand saint du monde…

Arborant sur mon visage l'expression la plus innocente que je pouvais maîtriser, je lui expliquai la situation pesant chacun de mes mots, les disant d'une manière qui aurait rendu les Gryffondors capables de devenir mes amis. Tout était dans le jeu des intonations, du regard, de la posture, chaque geste ayant son importance alors qu'il paraissait anodin. Ce que je pensais intérieurement ne devait laisser rien paraître sur mon visage. J'étais l'acteur qui manipulait ceux qui avaient voulu le manipuler.

-Professeur, Noël arrive dans quelques jours, et…ces derniers temps j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je vous demande la permission de quitter le château pendant ces vacances, car je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de fêter Noël avec ma famille.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil sur mon dernier mot.

-Votre…famille?

-Oui, enfin, je veux dire, l'orphelinat bien sûr…C'est le seul endroit que je puisse considérer comme étant ma famille vous savez…

-Oui, je sais, mais c'est une requête assez étrange de vous, étant donné que vous n'avez jamais exprimé le besoin de…fêter Noël avec votre famille.

Je baissai mes yeux, souriant d'un air bien triste.

-S'il y a une chose que la guerre contre Grindelwald m'ait apprise, c'est que l'on ne peut jamais être sûr de ce qui peut arriver à nos proches. Grindelwald a tué beaucoup de Moldus, j'ai eu de la chance que rien ne soit arrivé à l'orphelinat…Je me suis rendu compte qu'après tout, beaucoup de personnes là-bas tenaient à moi…

Là, je m'arrêtai, parce qu'une pause de fausse sentimentalité semblait judicieuse.

Mais la vérité, c'était que…Je n'aurais vraiment pas pu me retenir de rire si j'avais continué…

Comme si il y avait vraiment quelqu'un qui tenait à moi là-bas…J'étais aussi bienvenu que la peste. Et là encore, c'était un euphémisme. 

-Je vois, dit finalement Dumbledore. Bien sûr, je comprends vos intentions, qui sont très honorables, pour vous dire la vérité. Vous avez évidemment mon accord pour quitter le château pendant les vacances.

Je lui fis mon meilleur sourire charmeur, feignant la reconnaissance.

-Merci, professeur.

Je sortis du bureau, assez fier de moi. La première étape de mon plan avait marché à merveille. 

'_Bien joué, Tom…Moi aussi je suis fier de toi…'_

Un rire glacial résonna à mes oreilles. Je m'arrêtai brusquement dans mes pas, retenant ma respiration. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder autour de moi pour savoir qu'il n'y avait personne. 

Chaque fibre de mon être réagissait à cette présence qui avait trouvé sa place en moi. 

Pourquoi…Pourquoi Grindelwald continuait-il à me hanter après sa mort ?

'Parce que ton choix est fait. Tu as choisi l'Ordre des Ténèbres. Tu deviendras le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu seras comme moi…Ah non, que dis-je ? Tu seras bien pire que moi…'

Je  n'avais pas besoin de lui. Je savais faire mes choix seuls. Je ne demandais qu'une seule chose : qu'il se taise. Et mon vœu fut exaucé…pour l'instant…


	4. Descente dans les Ténèbres

Note de l'auteur : On approche de la fin de cette histoire…Mais pour ceux qui aiment les histoires sur Tom, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en referai d'autres ! Normalement, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Enfin, peut-être qu'il y aura un épilogue aussi. Au fait, bonne rentrée pour tout le monde ! ^_^ 

Note aux reviewers :

**Cyngathi : **Merci beaucoup ! Ca fait plaisir ! Voilà la suite !

**Parvatil : **Coucou Sarah ! Voilà la suite ! J'espère que je t'ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps ! Tu me diras ce que t'en pense, et aussi comment elle est ta nouvelle école ?

**Darkmoon Fleur : **Voilà la suite ! Héhé…j'aime beaucoup Tom, et je préfèrerai beaucoup plus être Tom que Dumby…Alors arrête de dire que je suis Dumby ! lol (Au fait, j'ai bientôt terminé mon dessin en couleur de Tom) Bonne rentrée ! (Tu me raconteras ?)

**Ikuko : **Merci beaucoup ! Ah oui, ce serait bien si on avait les dons d'acteurs de Tom et son charisme, et son génie…*soupir* Mais bon, on fait avec ! lol En tout cas, merci de continuer de lire ma fic !

**Forty-Times : **Eh oui, déjà les yeux rouges…Mais bon, pour l'instant je le préfère avec ses yeux bleus ! lol Non, le petit Tom n'a jamais pensé à faire acteur, pas assez ambitieux pour lui…Et puis, d'après lui, c'est un métier de Moldu…De toute manière, il préfère la politique que le cinéma ! lol Merci !

**Miss-Tania : **Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que t'aimeras ce chapitre aussi !

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi.

***********************************************************************

Partie 4 : Descente dans les Ténèbres 

_'Il voulut quitter l'enfer,_

_L'endroit où il avait été condamné _

_Depuis sa tendre enfance. _

_Une lettre vint, le sauva,_

_Lui proposa un abri._

_Cependant,_

_Les choses ne furent pas toujours,_

_Ce qu'il avait espéré.'_

Sur le quai, on se bousculait, on se dépêchait, craignant de rater le train qui n'était pas encore arrivé. Des personnes se cognaient, certaines proférant des injures, d'autres s'excusant juste pour la forme. Les enfants pleuraient, réclamant la tranquillité, alors qu'en fait ils ne faisaient que contribuer au vacarme. D'autres exigeaient le silence, sous prétexte de faire régner l'ordre, mais leur hurlements intempestifs ne faisaient naître que des maux de têtes plus qu'autre chose.

La foule humaine dans toute sa splendeur. La preuve flagrante de son désordre et de son manque d'organisation. J'aurais presque pu penser que ce remue-ménage avait lieu exprès pour m'agacer. Enfin, le calme arriva peu à peu, mais peu de temps après, il disparut pour faire place à la clameur des 'au revoir'. Moi, j'étais tranquille, n'ayant personnes à qui dire adieu. Avec quelques regards imposants, je fis mon chemin et je parvins à me trouver une place libre dans un wagon intact de toute personne non souhaitée. 

Je m'asseyais près de la fenêtre, à travers la vitre, je voyais les flocons de neige tomber un à un, comme au ralenti, formant un paysage blanc et monotone, avec une impression de sérénité. 

C'était Noël qui arrivait.

Même un imbécile aurait pu deviner qu'on était baigné dans une atmosphère de fête en voyant les sourires candides et joyeux qui s'affichaient partout. Tout le monde pensait à ses cadeaux, à ce qu'il recevrait, à leur repas de fête, à leur famille…

C'était tout simplement répugnant.

De mon sac, je sortis une plume d'aigle, et un carnet de note que j'avais toujours sur moi. C'était dans ce cahier que je notais certaines pensées singulières qui me traversaient l'esprit, des phrases qui m'avaient frappées, des sorts intéressants, et toutes sortes de choses qui me semblaient utiles à mettre par écrit. 

Sur une page blanche, j'écrivis mon nom en lettre capitales, pour commencer à travailler sur un nouveau but :

TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR

Je détestais ce nom. Il était ordinaire, sans originalité, sans particularité. Il ne frappait pas, il n'étonnait pas, il n'attirait pas l'attention. Sa consonance était horrible. 

Mais plus que tout, c'était le nom de mon _père_.

Hier soir, avant d'aller me coucher, je me suis rendu compte que si je voulais casser tout les liens qui me reliaient à mon géniteur, il fallait aussi que je change de nom. 

Le nom définit la personne, c'est son identité. C'est ce qu'on retient le premier d'une personne. Le nom montre les secrets de celui qui le porte, révélant les liens familiaux.

Il m'était insupportable de me savoir relié à celui que je haïssais. Non, il _fallait_ que je change cela.

Hmm, comment faire ? Peut-être que si je changeais les lettres de places…

Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Les anagrammes m'avaient toujours fascinés. Tellement commodes et ils passaient tellement inaperçus et là, lorsqu'on parvenait à résoudre le mystère de l'anagramme, la réponse devient si évidente qu'on se demande comment on a pu laisser passer cela. 

Ils ne cachent rien, disent la vérité, mais dans un nouvel ordre.

Pensivement, je regardais les lettres, me demandant par où commencer. Voyons, avec le JE de JEDUSOR…Ca me fait déjà 'JE'…Je quoi ? Je m'appelle ? Non, trop long, et puis les lettres n'y sont pas…Hmm…'Je suis' va à merveille…

TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR

JE SUIS

Parfait. Maintenant il me fallait quelque chose qui inspire la crainte, le respect. Il me fallait un nom qu'on retienne dès qu'on l'entend. Pourquoi ne pas essayer un 'lord' ? 

TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR

JE SUIS LORD MOVET

Non. Ca n'allait pas.

Je secouai la tête. Un lord imposait le respect, mais le nom 'MOVET' était affreusement ridicule.

Réessayons…

TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR

JE SUIS MOLOVTERD

Non. Horrible. On dirait le nom d'un insecte ou je ne sais quoi. Avec un nom pareil, juste en se présentant, la victime mourrait de rire au lieu de mourir par l'Avada Kedavra. 

Totalement risible.

Non, je sais. J'ai trouvé. 

TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR

JE SUIS MORTVELDO

Non, pas vraiment, finalement. Mais l'idée d'insérer le mot 'mort', il faut que je la garde. La mort fait peur, et on la craint. 

Ah, je sais.

TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR

JE SUIS VOLDEMORT

Parfait. Je suis Voldemort. Voldemort. _Voldemort._

J'aimais la consonance de ce nom. Plusieurs fois, je laissai les syllabes rouler sur mes lèvres, les prononçant de diverses manières, essayant de trouver celle qui impressionnait le plus.

Je pris une page entière de mon carnet et en lettres capitales j'écrivis :

LORD VOLDEMORT 

Machinalement, mon crayon repassait sur les lettres, appuyant sur les contours, et dessinant des serpents qui s'enroulaient autour du nom.

Une sensation de puissance s'empara de moi, et je me jurai qu'un jour on me craindrait sous ce nom. Je le savais.

Le train s'arrêta brutalement, me tirant de mes rêves de puissance. On était arrivé. 

Et là encore, une nouvelle fois on se bousculait devant la petite porte, cherchant à être le premier sorti du train. Puéril. Peut-être…peut-être un jour, on reculera devant moi pour me laisser le passage. Non, mieux encore, on s'inclinera devant moi…

Je secouai la tête. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. J'avais de grandes ambitions et la volonté, mais j'étais encore loin de mon but. Pour l'instant, il fallait me résoudre à me venger de ceux qui m'avaient fait souffrir…

A cette pensée, mes poings se crispèrent, et j'avais l'impression que tout chauffait à l'intérieur de moi. Oui, ce ne serait que justice qu'ils payent. Pour toutes ces années. Ces années de souffrances, d'humiliations… 

Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Autour de moi, ces enfants ne savaient rien. Là, ils souriaient, ils riaient, mais au moindre problème, ils couraient se réfugier derrière leur parents. 'Oh maman, tu sais aujourd'hui untel n'était pas gentil avec moi…'

Et c'était pareil avec les élèves de Poudlard. Toujours à se plaindre. 'Oh, le professeur X m'a donné une punition, il est méchant…'

Ca me rendait malade. Ils étaient naïfs, idiots, trop gâtés dans leur vie. Eux, ils ne savaient rien de la douleur, ils ne savaient rien des épreuves, ils ne savaient rien de la souffrance…Ils ne savaient rien, _rien…_

Je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer. Mes pas m'avaient conduit devant l'orphelinat. Devant ce lieu maudit. La bâtisse grisâtre, donnait des allures d'une habitation abandonnée : les vitres étaient salles, opaques les tuiles tenaient en équilibres, et on avait toujours l'impression qu'elles allaient tomber on ne distinguait plus la peinture des murs, et un inconnu aurait pensé que le gris avait toujours été là et la végétation ? Il n'en n'y avait pas. A la place, on avait mis des barrages et des clôtures empêchant les fugues. Et si par hasard quelques malheureux parvenaient à sortir, ils étaient aussitôt repêchés, pour être battus jusqu'à ce que l'idée de fuite disparaisse de leur tête. 

Pour résumer, c'était l'enfer sous sa forme terrestre. Et j'avais vécu là pendant mes 11 premières années. J'avais vécu parmi ces Moldus, ces êtres répugnants qui me craignaient, qui étaient révulsés par ma présence, et qui pourtant avaient eu le pouvoir de me faire souffrir nombre d'humiliations.

Je marchais à travers la neige, en sentant l'appréhension me guetter et une détermination farouche m'habiter. Enfin, lorsque j'arrivai devant la clôture, je jetai une incantation à ma baguette de manière à ce que ma magie soit indétectable. Une dernière fois, je regardai le paysage désert derrière moi, et finalement, j'ouvris la porte d'entrée d'un geste sûr et ferme.

Des regards étonnés m'accueillirent d'abord, pour faire place à la peur, à la répulsion, à la haine. Au milieu du repas de Noël, j'entendis des couverts tomber à terre, et des assiettes se briser, puis, enfin, un silence lourd et pesant s'installa.

-Jedusor, siffla le directeur de l'établissement avec un regard meurtrier.

Il y a quelques années encore, je serais resté cloué sur place, et je n'aurais pas osé bouger, j'aurais seulement espéré de tout mon cœur que tout finisse rapidement.

Aujourd'hui les choses étaient différentes, les positions étaient différentes.

-Sors d'ici ! hurla t-il le rouge montant à ses joues.

Je restai calme, me contentant de l'observer froidement.

-Vous n'avez pas d'ordres à me donner, dis-je placidement.

Il s'avança vers moi, une lueur folle brillant dans ses yeux.

-On joue les courageux maintenant, Jedusor ? Je me souviens encore lorsque tu hurlais pour que je t'épargne il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela…On dirait que ça n'a pas suffit. Tu es devenu ce que je craignais. Un monstre. Une abomination.  Et je ne te permettrai pas de salir mon orphelinat le jour de Noël.

J'éclatai d'un rire sinistre.

-Votre orphelinat ne peut pas devenir plus sale qu'il ne l'est. Surtout avec cette nouvelle décoration rouge sang…Magnifique. Combien d'élèves avez vous torturés pour les transformer en peinture ? murmurai-je d'un ton amer.

D'un geste leste, je pointai ma baguette sous son menton. Il regarda craintivement la baguette et recula d'un pas.

-Les choses ont changé aujourd'hui…Malgré tout, à cause de ma bonté suprême, je vais vous offrir un cadeau de Noël pour toutes ces années où j'étais sous votre tutelle…

Le directeur terrifié, ne bougea plus un seul de ces membres. Seuls ses yeux bougeaient dans tous les sens, cherchant désespérément une aide quelconque.

-_Crucio _!

Je le regardai s'effondrer par terre dans un bruit sourd, son corps se convulsant sous la douleur, et ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites. Il cria, hurla, déchirant les tympans, me demandant d'arrêter, me suppliant, mais je le laissai sous l'emprise du sort…

Enfin, j'arrêtai.

Avant de sortir, je jetai un dernier regard dédaigneux à son corps tremblant.

-Joyeux Noël…, dis-je en étirant un sourire.

Et je m'en allai.

**********************************************************************

Oulà…Tom devient de plus en plus méchant…lol

Suite au prochain épisode !

Review, please !


End file.
